Hermione et Granger
by dreamaker68
Summary: Hermione aimait pensé qu'elle avait deux facettes : Hermione qui était là quasiment tout le temps surtout en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, et Granger qui se montrait face à Malfoy
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione Granger était une fille suprenante. Elle aimait penser qu'elle avait deux facettes d'elle même : Hermione qui était sage, réfléchie, plutôt calme, et surtout studieuse, et l'autre partie, celle qu'elle se plaisait a appelé Granger, du fait que cette face d'elle-même resortait le plus souvent avec Malfoy. Ses différentes altercations avec le blond faisait ressortir Granger qui n'apparaissait pas souvent. Elle n'osait pas être Granger avec ses amis car elle était sûre qu'il ne la verrait plus du même oeil. Granger était sûre d'elle, aimait plaire, séduire, ne se laissait pas marcher dessus, et était bien plus sournoise qu'Hermione. Harry et Ron ne côtoyaient qu'Hermione et c'était mieux comme cela, mais parfois elle avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir être entièrement elle-même, et ça la frustrait. Granger avait besoins de ressortir, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pouvoir être elle, Hermione Granger.

Un soir c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle décida d'être les deux. Elle rentrait de la bibliothèque ou elle avait passé toute la soirée, les couloirs du château était desert à cause de l'heure tardive, d'ailleurs il fallait qu'elle se dépêche c'était bientôt le couvre-feu, et elle ne voulait pas être sanctionnée. Tandis qu'elle marchait rapidement en direction du dortoir des griffondors, elle entendit une demarche caractéristique, une démarche froide et régulière.

-Bah, alors Granger pas encore couché, je croyait que les Sang-de-Bourbe ça se couchait tôt.

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et continua sa route. Mais il arrivait face à elle, elle était obligée de passer à côté de lui. Une flamme grandie en elle, Granger chauffait à l'intérieur suppliant pour sortir.

-Alors Granger on m'évite, sache que tu ne peux pas, c'est bien trop jouissif de te voir t'énerver à chaque pic de je te fais.

Une sourire froid et tordu se dessina sur son visage. Elle s'approchait de lui, elle était presque à sa hauteur, elle baissait la tête vers les livres qu'elle tenait en main. Mais Drago n'était pas de cet avis, il ne voulait pas la laisser comme cela c'était trop simple. Alors quand elle fut à son niveau il lui prit le bras et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, entourant sa tête de ses mains. Il voulait qu'elle se sente piégée quelle ne puisse pas s'échapper, qu'elle lui réponde avec le mordant qu'il lui connaissait.

-Répond moi Granger. Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ou bien es-tu trop intimidée pas moi.

Il y eu un déclic en elle. Elle intimidée par quelqu'un ? Jamais ! Granger n'était pas une fille fragile, c'était elle qui intimidait les autres, et il allait le savoir. Il voulait qu'elle lui reponde et bien soit. Mais c'était désormais Granger qu'il avait face à lui, plus la pauvre petite Hermione.

Elle lâcha ses livres qui tombèrent sur les pieds à Malfoy, qui surpris par la douleur retira ses bras.

-Putin !

Elle était désormais libre mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Non c'était trop facile. Elle se retourna et échangea les positions, c'était maintenant elle qui menait la danse, et lui qui était sous son contrôle. Granger se délectait de cette situation. Elle s'appuya avec son genou sur le mur, plaçant sa rotule entre les jambes de Malfoy. Elle n'avait qu'une seule main contre le mur, a côté de la tête suprise de Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose, tout était allé si vite, il était complètement perdu, avantage pour elle. Elle posa son autre main sur le torse de Malfoy et rapprocha sa tête de son oreille, lui n'osait pas bougé. Elle voulait s'amuser. Elle murmura au creu de son oreille :

\- Qui intimide qui, maintenant ?

Elle accompagna ses paroles, en faisait doucement remonté son genou entre les jambes de Malfoy, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre son pantalon. Il écarquilla les yeux, et lâcha un souffle tremblant. C'était officiel elle avait gagné.

Elle retira sa main de son torse, et ramassa ses livres au sol, ils étaient bien trop précieux pour les laisser là, avant de reprendre son chemin, laissant dernière elle un Drago, totalement perdu, encore adossé contre le mur.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais un sourire franc apparut sur son visage.

Game Over Malfoy. Il avait réveillé Granger, elle ne le lâchera plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Granger fière de sa victoire avait passé les jours d'après avec un sourire pleins de secret sur ses lèvres. Malefoy s'amusait avec elle, mais maintenant ça allait être l'inverse. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être frustrée d'une certaine manière, elle n'avait pas recroisé Malefoy. Il semblait l'éviter cordialement, lui qui d'habitude cherchait plutôt à la croiser dans les couloirs. Elle voulait voir son visage quand il allait la voir pour la première fois depuis cette nuit. Granger ne rêvait que de le voir intimidé face à elle.

Une guerre intérieure s'était éveillé en elle, Granger voulait sortir, voulait draguer des garçons, sécher des cours pour prendre du bon temps, s'habiller comme elle le voulait, être tout simplement bien dans sa peau, et s'assumer complètement. Mais Hermione avait encore le dessus même si elle avait commencé à soigner plus son apparence, elle relevait ses cheveux dans un chignon soigné afin de découvrir sa nuque. D'ailleurs Ron et Harry lui avaient dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de changé, et cela ne faisait que cinq jours qu'elle avait vu Malefoy. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux plus complète. Elle savait qu'avec les années elle ne laissait plus totalement indifférents les garçons, sa taille s'était marquée ainsi des ses formes, et ses cheveux étaient plus clément avec elle. Oui, elle se sentait bien dans sa peau et puis est-ce si mauvais de sentir appréciée ? Elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout. Mais elle avait peur que si elle en voulait plus, elle perdrait ce qu'elle avait déjà. Elle était très bien avec Ron et Harry, est-ce vraiment la peine de risquer de les perdre ? Mais cela la cantonnait à n'être que Hermione. Elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Elle ne pensait pas que cette soirée allait tant changer sa vie.

Pour elle cette histoire avec Malefoy était un jeu, Granger aimait jouer et Hermione était mauvaise perdante, donc elle n'allait pas laisser tomber, même si elle avait conscience des risques qu'elle prenait en éveillant cette partie d'elle. Mais elle se délectait de cette relation qu'elle avait avec Malefoy, car il ne la ménageait pas, et c'est ça qu'elle aimait, il n'était pas tendre et gentil avec elle comme tout le monde, non, il la forçait à se réveiller, à avoir de la répartie, du mordant, et elle aimait se sentiment qu'elle avait quand elle prenait le dessus sur lui. Donc allait avait attendait avec impatience sa nouvelle confrontation avec lui.

Le jour tant attendu arriva, il était la face à elle a l'autre bout du couloir, en train de discuter avec Blaise et Pansy, il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle se sentait si puissante, elle sourit leva la tête et le fixa. Il avançait droit vers elle. C'est alors qu'il la vit, il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, il semblait perturbé. Elle perturbait Malefoy, que c'était jouissif. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois bégaya un peu, mais finit par se reprendre leva la tête et reprit le cours de sa phrase. Blaise et Pansy remarquèrent son changement d'attitude mais ne dire rien, certainement par peur.

-Tiens Drago, regarde qui est là ! Dit Pansy bien trop enjouée.

Elle le vit hésiter il fallait qu'il réponde quelque chose pour ne pas être suspect.

-Tiens Granger, tu n'es pas accompagné de tes fidèles compagnons.

Son regard narquois flancha l'espace d'une seconde.

Elle baissa la tête et fit mine de l'ignorer, comme le fera Hermione. Il continua à l'insulter jusqu'à être arrivé à son niveau. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il avait le dessus sur elle, au moment même où il passa à côté qu'elle. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit. Pansy et Blaise, à sa gauche ne remarquèrent rien. Quand ils passèrent devant elle, elle en profita pour donner une claque sur les fesses. Elle l'entendit pousser un petit couinement.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? Lui demanda Blaise.-Rien, rien dit-il avec une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Elle rit, elle avait gagné à nouveau, 2-0 Malefoy. Elle espérait qu'il allait un peu plus se débattre c'était presque trop facile, Granger attendait avec impatience le prochain round.


End file.
